


新職員（後續）

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 12





	新職員（後續）

莫关山看着贺天的笑容觉得不妙，正想逃开就被贺天从后面抓住，用脱下的衬衫绑住双手压在沙发上，屁股高抬刚刚操红的屁眼猛地暴露在空气中剧烈的收缩，莫关山转头看着贺天勃起的阴茎，吞了口水，操，这在搞下去老子腰还要不要啊⋯⋯

「贺天！贺天！等等！我错了还不行吗！放开我！」

贺天靠在莫关山身上，用阴茎摩擦莫关山的股缝，「放开？可我兄弟不允许诶，莫总刚不是放得挺开的吗，怎么就怂了」

「操！老子已经干爽了！不需要了！」

莫关山挣扎着要起身，贺天吐了一口口水在手上潦草地抹在鸡巴，挺进稍早前被操开的后穴，「莫总记得我刚进公司签合约的时候你说过什么吗？你说公司向来体恤员工，绝不压榨，要我好好干，可我刚刚可是被压榨了呢，现在正需要您体恤我，我会好，好，干，的」

「⋯⋯操，老子输了，你他妈最好让我爽一点，不然今后日子让你不好过！」

贺天轻笑，细细的挺腰抽插，手指摩挲上那副燥热发红的躯体，这都要30的人了，身体还是这么稚嫩怎么回事，结实的臀随着撞击晃得像块嫩豆腐，轻轻一掐就复印上鲜红的指痕，单看这屁股和这腿，说是女人他都信，贺天出神地欣赏着莫关山的身体，一度忘了正在做爱，搞得莫关山要爽不爽难受的要死，于是他便重重的扭腰向后撞击贺天，将体内那物塞得更深，塌着腰趴在沙发上呻吟，这时贺天才回过神，扇了莫关山的屁股一巴掌，「看来莫总还很渴啊」

莫关山回望贺天，伸出搭载沙发上的手向后抓住贺天的大腿，「荷厄⋯⋯恩⋯别，别他妈废话，用力点」

贺天闻言握住莫关山掐在自己腿上的手，把人身上拉成弓状，原本压在沙发上的奶头因突然暴露在冷空气中猛得凸起，上头的肌肤带压痕看起来像是被施虐过般，残破又美丽

莫关山在贺天的抽插下来到了高潮的临界点，他缩紧穴口、股外侧肌绷硬，快要射出精液时，贺天恶劣的抽出阴茎，把莫关山转过身压在沙发上，将自己塞进对方腿中，看着莫关山因快感不见而肿胀发红的阴茎，笑道：「莫总刚是想直接射在沙发上？不好吧」，他伸出舌头，顺着莫关山龟头的凹槽细细的舔拭，舌尖恶意的反覆刮搔马眼，莫关山看着自己跨间的男人，不知羞耻的舔弄，又爽又害臊，便抓住贺天的头发，像是在拒绝又像是想要更多，腰不自觉得随着快感向上撑起，贺天顺势将手从腰下的空隙穿过将他整个人搂住，嘴上改为吸吮敏感的龟头，他抬眼看向满脸通红的莫关山

「射吧，射我嘴里」

莫关山伸手遮住自己的眼睛，「唔哈！恩…荷恩… …」

痉挛的大腿内侧抽动着夹住贺天尚未退开的脑袋，天咽下莫关山不算浓稠的精液，侧头靠着莫关山的腿，看他张着嫩红的唇露出舒爽的表情，内心也不自觉得感到满足，想着，带给莫关山如此快感的人是他，不是别人，是他贺天，这辈子也只是能是他

这么一想他便抬起身，扳开莫关山酥软的腿，把自己往上送，抱住莫关山的头就是一顿啃咬，他的脸，他的唇、耳朵、鼻子、脖颈、锁骨、腋下、腹肌、耻骨、指头，都是他的，敏感的莫关山被亲过的地方都微微着发颤，只能瘫软着身躯任由贺天予取予求，待新一轮的性事结束，天空已翻白，于是贺天抱着全身污浊昏睡的莫关山返家后，将人和自己清理完放在床上后小睡一下，便写了张纸条就留莫关山一人在家睡觉，返回公司上班

莫关山这一睡直接睡到下午三点半，他揉着腰坐起身察觉自己在别人家里，但清醒后想想应该是贺天将他带回他的家中便也没有太在意，晃着脑袋看见右边的矮柜上放着一杯水，水底下还压着一张纸，他灌了一口水含在嘴里，整张脸被撑得圆鼓鼓的，他拿起纸上面只写了“签名了，休想跑，好好休息，晚点回”

后面莫关山看得懂，但前面是啥意思他怎么想都想不出，所幸也就不想了，于是便放下杯子和纸条，像孕妇一样撑着腰走进浴室打算泡个澡，谁知他刚对着浴室里的大面镜脱下衣服就气得大叫出声，也瞬间明白纸条前半段的意思

原来贺天趁莫关山昏睡时，用油性奇异笔在他右胸上大大的画上粗体的HE，搓都搓不掉，硬搓包皮掉的那种，莫关山心想既然这样，那等贺天回来他也要在他身上签名，恩⋯就签在鸡鸡上吧，反正他鸡鸡够大够长空间很多，科科

fin.


End file.
